Meant to Be
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: HikaruKaoru brother drabble.  It seems, the Kaoru said, that we are simply not meant to be.  He gazed coolly at the other. It hurts more than it should, Hikaru drifting away from him.


_Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and all affiliated publishers. In no way does anything par the story below belong to me._

* * *

"It has come to my attention," said Kaoru with a straight voice, "that we are simply not meant to be." He stared coolly at the other, tangled in blankets and snoring away. 

His twin, Hikaru, had been changing of late—it was a change that made him a tad nervous, for he knew (without speaking) that it was a change he could never hope to follow. The once-unshakable bond of the brothers was no more; and it hurt Kaoru, a little twinge inside that he couldn't name, that after they had been together _so_ long, Hikaru was leaving him so easily.

And, he thought to himself, the biggest, most blaring sign of their change appeared before him now.

Hikaru was spread over the mattress, legs tangled in a blanket that could have once tucked around them both snugly, arms stretched and pillows strewn across the mattress. He snored lightly, barely loud enough to bother Kaoru, and dreamt. And in that way, it was the single worst thing that Hikaru could have ever done to him.

As toddlers, their mother had placed them together in a crib, because they never cried when they were with each other.

As children, their father put them together in a room, because they never complained when they had the same as the other.

As teenagers, their school put them together in a class, because they never argued when they knew all the same people as the other.

And now, in their summer home, Hikaru slept on the only mattress in the room…

Without Kaoru.

"And so," Kaoru announced, regret thick in his voice, "I will bid you goodbye." He couldn't help but frown when his twin remained as he had been for the past three hours—prone and asleep on the bed. Then, without another thought, he turned and quickly moved out the door, prepared to deal with the consequences the next day.

…Or, at least, that's what would have happened, had he not slipped on his own blankets, and tumbled to the floor with a loud cry.

Hikaru was instantly awake. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" This was not an act, not like the ones they played for the girls at school—this was the truth of their bond. He looked at his twin on the floor, clutching an ankle and looking far too pitiful to be all right. Hikaru got off the bed a bit clumsily, and bent down so he was eye-level with Kaoru. "Did you fall off?"

Kaoru, a tad ashamed and more than a little bit frustrated, avoided his eyes. "I…don't know what you're talking about. I was just going to go into the other room, that's all."

"For what? More blankets?" Hikaru questioned.

Kaoru hesitated. "Well, actually…I was thinking more of getting a new place to sleep." He fidgeted, before stopping himself with an angry glare to his fingertips. Nervousness would not help them.

"Why?" Hikaru asked, confusion clear in his tone. "Why would you do something like that?"

_Because we're drifting apart_, Kaoru wanted to say, _because soon enough, you won't want me anymore. Not as a brother, and not as a friend._ But he couldn't bring himself to say it, and instead murmured, "I think it's time for a change." He stood, fully intending to leave, and though his ankle cried out in protest, he continued on. The twin smiled, just as he reached the doorway. "Good night, Hikaru." He opened the door and then gently closed it behind him.

He should have left, gone to the room like he had said. He should have. But he couldn't, not when Hikaru had been looking at him like that, not when Hikaru had looked so frustrated, not when…_not when he really didn't want to leave_. So instead, he stumbled, hitting the door; instead, he yelped as pain ran through his leg; instead, he collapsed against the wrong side of the door; instead, he curled up in that tiny hall and began to weep. Kaoru hadn't really cried in a long time, long enough that the feeling of true tears shocked him more than he could have ever imagined.

And he cried there, clutching his shirt and burying his head in his knees, until he fell asleep.

When the crying stopped, the door opened, and Hikaru gently lifted his brother into his arms and took him inside the room. The door closed behind them with a click of finality, and Hikaru frowned as he noted the drying stains upon his twin's cheeks.

"It has come to my attention," Hikaru said with a straight face, "that we are simply meant to be." He stared at the other as he tucked him away in the rumpled sheets of the bed, tear stains on the sides of his face.

* * *

Please comment if you have the time. 


End file.
